


White Out

by malfoible



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow and Kissing why say more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Out

They had been driving through the blizzard for what seemed like hours. Even Stiles had stopped his usual babbling.

Derek looked over at him worried. Stiles might annoy the pants off him when he was talking but Stiles quiet was worse.

Derek had never known him to shut up even when they were in imminent danger.

"You ok?”

"Can’t see a yard in front of us. Can you even see the road? It’s getting worse. Do you even know where we are?”

Derek frowned. “ Not really, but if we carry on along this road we have to reach somewhere soon”.

“Can’t you smell anything. You know, use your inner wolf.” He half grinned.

“Mostly I can just smell snow it’s really coming down heavy.”

Just then he shot his arm out and pinned Stiles to the seat just as the car slid off the road into a snowdrift.

When they finally came to a stop and Stiles got his breath back he said.

“Thanks dude you saved my life, probably, because I’d have gone straight through the window well maybe. Thanks anyway, do you want a hug?”

“Do I want a hug?”

“Yes. You know for saving my life, well probably, it seems like I should give you a hug.”

Derek gave half smile and said.” Maybe later. We’re not safe yet.”

He thought for a while then said. “ We have three options; One, I could shift and run for help but it may take a while since we don’t know where we are and you’ d probably freeze to death before I got back.  
Two, I could give you the bite then we wait to see if you shift and we both run but of course it may not work or you freeze to death waiting for it too work.”

 

“Dude any options that end with me freezing to death not getting my vote. Have we got an option three?” 

“We could get in the back and I could cover you”

“What!”

“Like a blanket you idiot. I could keep you warm till morning and hopefully then we’ll be able to find out where we are. I’m guessing you’d prefer option three. Get in the back seat it will be more comfortable.”

 

Stiles was too tired and cold to argue and couldn’t help sighing with pleasure as Derek wrapped himself around him and warmed him up. He snuggled into Derek inhaling his scent wishing Derek felt about him the way he felt about Derek. He thought about how long he’d wanted this, to be wrapped in Derek’s arms and dreamily drifted off to sleep.

He woke with sun streaming into the window and a big bushy black tail tickling his chin.

“Derek, come on wake up. You’ve shifted in the night. Wake up.” He ran his hands over the wolf’s fur and exclaimed.” Wow how soft you are I thought you’d be rough and prickly.”

He couldn’t help stroking the wolf’s back and head, pulling on his ears.

The wolf opened his eyes and licked Stiles nose.

He started back in surprise. ”Hey if you want to kiss me I’d rather you shifted back first."

Derek shifted with a yawn and a smile.” Wasn’t kissing you, was seeing if you were warm enough.” He smiled again as Stiles blushed pink.

Derek couldn’t resist swiping one more lick across Stiles nose.

“Just checking. You felt cold through the night, I’m warmer as a wolf.” 

He sat up looking around, pushing open the door he stepped out into the snow.

“Come on its beautiful out here.”

He took Stiles hand and helped him climb out. It was cold and crisp. Missing the feeling of Derek wrapped around him Stiles shivered. Derek rubbed his arms and back to warm him up and Stiles was grateful. It had felt wonderful to be wrapped in Derek’s arms all night.

The snow was like a white blanket covering everything in sight but it was soft as cotton candy and Derek didn’t think it would be too hard to dig the car out. He opened the trunk to fetch the shovel and began to dig. Then they put a piece of blanket under the tires and pushed the car back onto the road.

They laughed and talked as they worked feeling exhilarated. When the car was straightened out they shared a chocolate bar and a bottle of water before setting off for home.

They drove for a few miles before finding a signpost then headed in the direction of Beacon Hills.

When they arrived at Stiles house before he got out of the car he said. ” Thank you again, you know for looking out for me and keeping me warm. Thank you for choosing option three.”

Derek leaned forward ” I wouldn’t have left you. I was just teasing. How about you give me that hug now.”

Stiles wrapped his arms round Derek and pulled him close.

Derek swiped a lick over his nose and said” That’s to check how cold you are. This is a kiss.” and leaning closer he pressed his lips to Stiles.

Stiles opened his mouth to let in Derek’s hot probing tongue and moaned with delight. Derek put his hand round the back of Stiles’ head holding him still then kissed him again deeper this time with lots more heat.

“You should go inside your dad’s probably worried.”

“Mmm yes probably, but can I just once more…” and Stiles leaned back in and slid his tongue into Derek’s hot wet mouth.” Mmm…”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by two pieces of art by Lilybells36 and julssantos on www.redbubble.com


End file.
